1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device in an automatic exposure control camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been proposed an automatic exposure camera designed to automatically adjust the lens aperture in accordance with the information on a shutter speed determined in accordance with the information on the brightness of an object or a shutter speed set in accordance with manual setting from outside and the information on the brightness of the object and to automatically control the shutter speed in accordance with the information on the adjusted aperture value and the information on the brightness of the object. Such an automatic exposure camera is highly effective in that when a proper exposure is not obtained even if the aperture is a fully open aperture diameter or a minimum aperture diameter, a preset shutter speed is automatically corrected to a value suited for proper exposure, but it has been difficult with such camera to display the value of the corrected shutter speed. The present invention overcomes this problem.